


Road to hell

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, H E L P, Yerim (mentioned), haseul Suffers, heejin betrays her, hyunjin (mentioned), i just wrote it instead if being productive, she had to do it to vivi, what is tagging lmao, yeojin is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Haseul slips up after a long day and has to face the consequences.





	Road to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I actually surprised myself with writing yay! Hi i hope you like this. I based it off of one of those chart thingies because why not. My head hurts from staring at the screen. Enjoy~

Perhaps she should have known... How could she have been so blind?? With all the years of experience yet she still managed to make such a grave yet simple mistake.

She passed through that poorly lit road, forgetful of the beast that stood proud, waiting for it's targeted victims. Luring them in like a siren would with its beautiful voice. 

She should have known not to be driving there at that hour, but god how stupid she was. It was one moment, of distraction, a simple moment! But that's all that mattered...

.

.

.

.

The children were already yelling in the back of the car, those cursed words that Haseul despised to hear.

"MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MO-" 

Haseul sighed, already giving in to the inevitable.

"What is it Yeojin?"

"MOM, LET'S GET MCDONALDS!! PLEASEEEEEE!" Exclaimed the bright bundle of energy.  
Look Haseul loved her child but even she found it hard to deal with the energetic kid- more often than not she questioned herself who she even took after to be like that? Haseul was never like that as a kid and Kahei- well Kahei was an angel so that was out of the question. 

"But Yeojin we have food at home-"

"Mom i want Mcdonalds too! Pretty please!" 

The woman knew that gentle voice so well, she has heard it daily and on many occassions it has made her feel better- but to be betrayed like this. By the only daughter she could trust? It felt worse than being stabbed in the heart. 

'Heejin i thought i could trust you.' The words almost escaped her mouth, but Haseul had to remember that showing her clear displeasure would only make them complain more.

"Heejin, honey please. I promise to cook you something delicious at home, how about that?"

"But mo-"

"THAT'S UNFAIR MOMMY! WE HAVEN'T HAD MCDONALDS IN YEARS!"

"Yeojin, you had Mcdonalds last week."

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCEEEE?"

Haseul wanted to escape from the wheeled prison- instead she could only send a look at her wife who had her head turned to the glass, shoulders vibrating.

 

Oh so she found this funny? 

 

The couch will for sure love the company.

Haseul takes back anything she said about Kahei, she's no angel. A wolf in sheep's clothing seemed more like it. 

The brunette groaned in frustration and betrayal.

"Yeojin please use your indoor voice. I'm begging you."

"OKAY- but can we still get Mcdonalds?" The kid gradually lowered her voice, until she was whisper shouting. It was still just as irritating and ridiculous, but Haseul didn't have the heart to tell her that.  
She never would. 

And somehow her phone rang at the perfect time.

It was none other than Jungeun.

She answered it, voice sounding tired. "Hey Jungeun."

"Woah- who pooped in your yard?"

"No one Jungeun that's ridiculous."

"Okay, well i just wanted to ask if you're home yet? Our kiddos are already fast asleep, thanks to Heejin and Yeojin, so i have to thank you for that. Seriously Yerim and Hyunjin would have never slept otherwise."

 

"Well i'm glad they helped but-"

"But?"

Haseul turned to look at the back before answering, only to see her children still staring at her hopeful. Why must they make this so hard? She just wants to sleep. 

"They want Mcdonalds."

It was all she had to say for Jungeun to understand what she meant, and Haseul was so thankful.

"Oh- oof."

"Yes. Oof."

"Did you tell them you have food at home?"

"Yep."

"What about Kahei, they would listen to her, right?"

"Normally yes, but for now she's laughing her butt off because this is a very comedic situation to her, ha ha!"

And just to prove a point, Haseul ironically laughed.

"Yikes. Well hey at least she's laughing. Jinsol would join the kids in the shouting."

At that exact moment Haseul could hear a faint offended 'Hey!' In the background. She really wanted to laugh at her friends, because they were truly made for each other and no one could change her mind.

"Well you can do what i always do in this situation."

She listened closely.

"Pull into the drive through, order a single black coffee and drive away. Smug. Easy peasy, right?" 

Yep. Made for each other.

"Wow, Jungeun... That's very assholeish of you."

Heejin gasped in shock at the swear word, while Yeojin seemed confused and Kahei only laughed louder.

Great.

"It is, but you can't deny its succes."

"Fair. But you know i'd never do that..."

"I mean- you just swore in front of your kids, what's stopping you?"

Haseul winced at that. She was indeed guilty and the reality of it had just started washing over her. 

"Oh my god."

"Indeed. My amigo, you must do what you gotta do. Anyways i have to poof, Jinsol is gonna drown the fish if i don't stop her."

"Jungeun-"

"Yes i know what you're gonna say but trust me. She will. It's Jinsol. She always will."

"Fair point."

"Of course. Anyways. Byeeeeee good luck with your little gremlins!"

"No Jungeun wait-"

The phone call had already ended and Haseul felt the air immediately get heavier.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get Mcdonalds?"

"We promise we'll be the best kids you've ever had!!" 

Yeojin was still whisper shouting and at that point it sounded more adorable than ever. Her mother instincts instantly felt shattered, because the two litte 'gremlins' were being cute and come on- how could she resist when Yeojin made mistakes like that, because jesus the two were the only kids Haseul has ever had and will ever have. But that's exactly what made it hard. 

How could she resist when her only daughters asked her to eat filthy, unhealthy food at an ungodly hour when they should have already been asleep hours ago? 

To heck with it. If they get sick she'll just pretend to have a lot of work and let Kahei suffer. It's what she deserves.

But until then she'll be the good mom in front of the children and secretly betray her wife in the back. 

The brunette turned to Yeojin and Heejin with a warm smile on her face. "Sure, why not?"

The surprise in Kahei's face made it worth it to be honest. 

That night they all stayed up a little later than usual, until the kids were satisfied with their meal and the toys that came with it and with the help of a glass of warm milk, went to sleep. 

Kahei was not happy, and ironically enough Haseul ended up being the one to sleep on the couch.

That very night she dreamt of Jinsol managing to drown a fish that oddly looked like a hamburger.

Haseul woke up, horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu! Feedback is nicee


End file.
